


Ham Bone-ing Each Other

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexy, Yaoi, crack fanfiction, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just one of the many crack fanfics I have written. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Bone-ing Each Other

"Awww, yiss, Mordecai. When you shake it like Jello, it makes the boys say hello!" "Please, Rigby. Don't call me Mordecai", the blue jay uttered to the racoon. "I want you to call me Daddy." His tone may have been harsh but, his words were sincere. After all, it took him a long time to get where he is now and he wasn't going to let Rigby ruin it. Rigby, himself, was constantly unsure of what to do and, knowing him, he could kill his boner at any second.  
"Y-Yes, Daddy..." Rigby whined. Then, Mordecai inserted the dildo in a quick attempt to silence him.The pressure from the vibration slowly began to build up. -He began to whimper as Mordecai turned it on.  
"Good boy", Mordecai chuckled. "Now, what would you like Daddy to do for you..?" A smug grin spreads across his face as a he pushes it further and further inside of his butt buddy. Rigby sure had a huge asshole for someone known as "The One-Cheek Wonder". Rigby cried out in pleasure.  
"I-I want you to take me to Disneyland!!!"  
"....Dude, I'm not going to do this if you're not going to take it seriously."  
"I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND!!!!!"  
"We can't go to Disneyland, Rigby. Cartoon Network says we have to yiff on their property because we're copyrighted characters."  
Rigby started to scream and flail, startling Mordecai. Rigby was throwing another one of his classic tantrums again. Mordecai stood back but, it was no use for his erection's direction for this only angers him more. Rigby starts to punch him repeatedly in his bird dick.  
" BUT, I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!"  
Rigby was furious at him. His eyes were bloodshot, his mouth snarled, and, most of all, his chocolate starfish began to flare. In one last final outburst, he clenched his tattered buttocks and aimed right for his best bro. Thus, launching the Anus-Annhilator 3000 V.2 into the air to smack Mordecai in the face.- Killing him on impact.


End file.
